garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Johnson
"Ah, David Hawkings? I heard about you back in the army." --Captain Johnson talking with David Hawkings.https://youtu.be/pYhh-BaJVl8?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=228 Captain Johnson is a member of the United States Military, encountered in Season 4 of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. He wears full combat gear- desert-camouflaged fatigues, a matching camouflaged cap, a balaclava, and a kevlar vest. In his first appearance, he was voiced by TheMadAussieGamer, however, he was later voiced by Splonder Mon. Pre-Apocalypse Sometime prior to the infection, Captain Johnson joined the U.S Military, and achieved the rank of Captain over time. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, Captain Johnson was given charge of a small task force to set up an evacuation center at a trainyard, in order to evacuate citizens to one of the country's major remaining safezones. When David and Connor arrive, he orders Connor to assist the engineers getting the train running, and has David help defend the outer checkpoint of the site. When the train is ready to leave, Johnson gives the order to start the evacuation, and escapes the along with the rest of the evacuees. However, the safezone the train was headed for is overrun, forcing them to divert to another smaller train station, outside the town of Ravenholm, where the military set up a small base. Johnson is not seen during the next few episodes, however. When David sends word that the Combine are converging on the train station, Johnathan Lacy says he'll tell the Captain, he presumably gives the order to leave the area. They arrive at another trainyard, where the military set up a more permanent outpost. Several guards report to Captain Johnson that they heard strange noises coming from an abandoned metro station near the area. Johnson authorizes a small team to go investigate, and recruits David to be a part of this team. However, before they can depart, a soldier rushes in to tell Johnson that several guards had been found dead near the base, and Johnson cancels this mission in favor of protecting the base. Johnson is not seen for the rest of this episode, however, when the base is attacked by a Horror, which draws a horde of Headcrab Zombies, he is likely killed along with the rest of the personnel at the base. Personality Captain Johnson seems to be willing to enlist any help he can get, and doesn't seem to hold any restraint asking, such as when he had David and Connor both do work at the train evacuation. He doesn't want to unnecessarily risk lives, as he doesn't want to send the team to investigate the metro with casualties inside the base itself. Relationship With Others * David Hawkings Captain Johnson apparently knew about David during his days in the United States Army. Captain Johnson clearly is aware of, and respects David's competency in combat, as he assigns him to be a part of the dangerous mission to investigate the abandoned metro station. * Connor Ashman Captain Johnson and David interact quite little, besides during the first episode they meet. Johnson assigns Connor to help the engineers working on the train, which shows that he trusts in Connor's skills as an engineer. Connor willingly complies with the captain, despite not being a part of the military. Trivia * Despite David being a major, and outranking Captain Johnson, he still gives him orders. Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:U.S Military Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters